El café puede esperar
by Shiga San
Summary: Pensó en reclamarle, por el café, por sus pies doloridos, por la fregona sin palo, por destrozar su rutina tan vilmente, pero sus pensamientos vengativos se detuvieron ante la visión que disfrutaba. Por que a veces, solo hace falta un pequeño gesto para que todo vaya mal, y ese día, había empezado bien, hasta que descubrió que no había café. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa! KakaIru.


Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

Feliz cumpleaños.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**El café puede esperar.**

**By Shiga san.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Remoloneó bajo las cálidas sábanas, a pesar de saber que el despertador había sonado hacía rato.

Iruka estaba solo, desnudo en la cama. De Kakashi ni rastro.

Por norma general estaba de buen humor por las mañanas, pero ese día tenía una sensación en el cuerpo que le inquietaba.

Siempre se levantaba antes del amanecer, salía a correr una hora mas o menos, y al regresar, una ducha tonificante, un afeitado y media hora de gritos y reniegos para sacar a Kakashi de la cama.

No solo organizaba sus clases de forma meticulosa con antelación, también tenía que recordarle a ese olvidadizo que tenía por novio sus citas, y aunque no lo dijera, le encantaba ser su mamá gallina .

Pero ese día su rutina se había roto, si quizá era eso lo que le inquietaba.

Se levantó finalmente y tras descartar la carrera diaria, se encaminó directamente a la cocina. Un café sería un buen comienzo. Después se ducharía, prepararía el temario para las clases y tomaría su vida como hacía siempre. Dispuesto a batallar hasta su último aliento con esa jauría de demonios que tenía por alumnos.

Ya en la cocina se dio cuenta de que la rueda del destino acababa de dar una vuelta sin su permiso.

No había café hecho.

Frunció el ceño. Kakashi sabía que el último que acabara la jarra de café debía rellenar la cafetera, pero eso implicaba limpiar el filtro, llenarlo de café nuevo, recargar el agua... demasiados pasos para ese vago de Kakashi.

Suspiró por primera vez en el día, y una pequeña, pequeñísima venita empezó a palpitar en su sien derecha.

Caminó todos los pasos para tener café recién hecho en unos minutos y se fue al baño mientras eso sucedía. De nuevo su rutina reescrita se veía truncada por culpa de Kakashi.

Un lavado de cara con agua fresca y un afeitado le puso un poco mas contento.

Descalzo y vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama, escuchó como la cafetera gorgoteaba anunciando que el tanque estaba sin agua, lo que significaba que su café estaba listo.

Preparó un par de piezas de bollería y la mermelada en la mesa y sacó un gran tazón. Pensaba tragarse medio litro de leche con café esa mañana, pero al tomar la jarra, el asa se partió, mandando al suelo todo el líquido, que cayó por sus pies descalzos y salpicó por toda la cocina.

La fina jarra de cristal estalló al contactar con el suelo, llenando todo de cristalitos.

Ahí estaba. Ese pequeño e insignificante hecho que hace que todo tu día se vaya a la mierda.

Dio un paso tratando de evitar el ardiente líquido que ya le había abrasado las piernas a través del pijama, y se clavó varios cristales en las plantas de los pies, de los dos. La sangre empezó a salir, manchando las pocas baldosas que seguían siendo blancas a esas alturas.

Y todo por que Kakashi no había hecho café. Algo tan simple como tener consideración con la tradición ancestral de Iruka de empezar su día con el oscuro líquido no parecía ser lo bastante importante como para que Kakashi lo hubiera recordado.

Tardó mas de media hora en sacarlos todos, limpiar las heridas, pequeños cortes sin importancia, asegurarse de que no quedaba ninguno por dentro y curar las heridas con un par de vendajes. La pomada cicatrizante haría el resto.

Volvió de nuevo al desastre de cocina su suspiró resignado. No podía dejarlo así, a si que se dispuso a limpiarlo todo. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

Lo primero era retirar el líquido del suelo, pero estaba tan molesto, que hizo demasiada fuerza y partió el palo de la fregona al girar para escurrirla. Tuvo que quitar el palo de la escoba para poder seguir con la limpieza.

Los pies le ardían cuando terminó con el suelo, pero aún le quedaban todos los muebles y alrededores.

Cambió las cortinas y quitó los manteles y lo que se había manchado y limpió todo lo que estaba manchado de café.

Dejó una nota, para recordar que había que comprar otra jarra para la cafetera y un palo nuevo para la escoba.

Suspiró otra vez, y desde la puerta que daba al pasillo, contempló con orgullo su cocina limpia y brillante. El trabajo bien hecho le sacaba una sonrisa...

… que no duró ni medio segundo, cuando Kakashi, lleno de barro hasta las cejas, entró por la puerta del jardín y dejó un rastro baboso y escurridizo de barro en tono marrón, además de un reguero de terrones inconsistentes de tierra. Dejó la mochila igual de sucia sobre la mesa, en el mantel nuevo que acababa de poner y por el golpe salpicó todo a su alrededor.

La vena en su frente tenía el mismo tamaño que el chuunin en ese momento.

Pensó en reclamarle, por el café, por sus pies doloridos, por la fregona sin palo, por destrozar su rutina tan vilmente, pero sus pensamientos vengativos se detuvieron ante la visión que disfrutaba.

– Se que te molesta cuando entro en casa todo sucio, a si que mejor me quito todo aquí y limitamos lo mas grave a esta habitación. – Su sonrisa libre de máscara paralizo a Iruka un par de segundos. El golpe seco del pesado chaleco embarrado contra su recién limpiado suelo, le hizo reaccionar, aunque no dijo nada de nada, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa sin más.

Dejó la bandana sobre la mesa y la camiseta salió por su cabeza para aterrizar en el suelo.

Iruka pensaba una docena de maneras de matarlo, lenta y muy dolorosamente, cuando se sentó en el suelo y sacó las sandalias con las manos para dejarlas ahí tiradas también.

Buscó la punta del vendaje en sus espinillas, mientras la mirada del castaño lo atravesaba como un rayo láser desde su espalda.

Ni un "Buenos días cariño", " Siento lo del café"... no lo sentía, ese estúpido jounin solo pensaba en si mismo.

Iruka abrió la boca airado, dispuesto a darle una sesión de gritos acompañada de unos cuantos improperios y palabrotas de lo mas florido, cuando Kakashi se levantó de un movimiento, dándole la espalda, y se bajó los pantalones, y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos de un tirón, ofreciéndole a Iruka una panorámica con vistas al mar de su trasero a medio metro de distancia.

La ceja derecha de Iruka se levantó lentamente, ante semejante visión, y una sonrisa ladina, completa y siniestra ocupó toda su cara al instante.

La cocina podía limpiarse después, ahora tenía en mente un modo de vengarse por lo del café.

De repente tenía ganas de visitar ese blanco y duro trasero.

¡Oh, sí! El café podía esperar... y el desastre de su cocina, ya lo recogería Kakashi, si quedaba con fuerzas para ello, por que estaba claro, que hoy no pensaba ir a la academia, y que su rutina se había ido a la mierda; y todo por que Kakashi había olvidado hacer café.

Que cosas.

Fin

000000000000000000000000

Un pequeñísisisisiisisisissisim o shot para mi amiga Nittah, que es su cumple.

Espero que te guste, es lo único en lo que soy medianamente buena.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

Feliz día y que te quieran mucho.

Bye bye miauuu


End file.
